Oliver and Len's Holiday Project
by OnceUponMyTime
Summary: Ms. Megurine gave everyone a project to work on for their holidays. Boy is it Len's luck to end up being partners with Oliver. He doesn't know when Oliver is being serious or a troll. Let's see how their project work and partnership goes, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

"So... What do we have to do?" Oliver asked Len as they sat down at his study table.

"We must... Grow a plant from this seed Ms. Megurine gave us. Then we have to write our observations down in this notebook," Len said, taking out a big, yellow notebook with spirals.

"Why isn't it blue?"

"Because _I _bought it."

Len opened the new book to the first page and wrote:

* * *

**Project Work**

**Names: **Kagamine Len,

* * *

"Let me write my own name!" Oliver said, taking the pen from Len.

**Project Work**

**Names: **Kagamine Len, _Oliver Twist The Great._

* * *

"Your name isn't 'Oliver Twist The Great'," Len told him.

"It doesn't matter, we can always change it back to my plain old name afterwards," Oliver told Len, turning over to the next page.

He wrote the day's date in the middle of the page.

"Why did you write the date in the middle?"

"So that we can make that the centre of our mind map."

"Mind map?"

"Yes. It is really simple, you see," Oliver assured Len, preparing the pen. "We can just arrow out and write a brief description of what we observe for that day."

"But... But..." Len protested, looking at the instruction sheet Ms. Megurine gave everyone to follow. "It can't be brief and we have to be very detailed."

"Who says mind maps can't be detailed? For example..."

Oliver drew an arrow and wrote:

* * *

_Len is feeling very agitated because we are going to record our observations on a mind map I drew up._

* * *

"O-Oliver..." Len stuttered. "Erase that!"

"No."

Oliver snapped the book shut.

"We have to get going. Or else we won't be able to progress."

Oliver picked up the one seed and analyzed it.

"I wonder what this seed will grow to become?" he wondered aloud.

"We will know by planting it." Len told Oliver.

"That's true."

"So..." Len started to say. "Where should we plant it?"

"I don't know. Do we even have the soil and pot and watering can?" Oliver asked Len.

Len shook his head.

"You told me you had those in your house," he told his partner. "That's why we are here in the first place."

"Ah yes. So you want the seed to be planted in my house?"

"Well..."

Len looked at the instruction sheet for a moment.

"I was thinking that maybe we should put it in a small pot. Then we can look after it by keeping it in our own homes daily. So the labour is equally divided," Len suggested to Oliver.

Oliver clapped his hands together.

"That sounds like a great idea, Len! But..."

He lifted his fringe so his eye could be seen.

"Our dear little baby will be quite in a dilemma!"

"'_Our dear little baby'!?_"

"That's right! We must treat it as our own so we will be able to produce the best results in our project!" Oliver declared, standing on his chair and holding the seed up in the air. "So only one of us can keep it in our home! Or else it wouldn't know which of our houses is it's true home."

Len planked his face on the table.

"Okay... Fine... Let's just plant it already..." he groaned.

And so did they, with Oliver bringing out a glass jar and a packet of soil he dug out from his own garden. Oliver emptied the contents into the jar and Len dropped the seed lightly on top of it.

Then Oliver used his finger and pressed it forcefully all the way down.

"What are you doing?" Len asked.

"This is how we do it in England, you know," Oliver said, using Len's water bottle to water it. "This method will produce the best results for sure."

Len brought himself to trust Oliver.

"Alright."

Len clicked his pen open and drew out another arrow, writing down the time, place, and how the seed has been planted.

* * *

Planted the seed at 2.58pm at Oliver's house. Planted in a small glass jar with Oliver's soil.

* * *

"Don't write 'Oliver's soil'. It sounds terribly disgusting," Oliver commented.

Len took out his correction tape from his pencil case and ran it over the last two word. Then he took his pen and wrote:

* * *

soil from Oliver.

* * *

Oliver plucked the pen out of his grasp and wrote:

* * *

_'s garden._

* * *

"Okay okay," Len said, nearly frustrated.

He packed his things into his bag and reached out for the notebook.

"I guess I'll take this," he said to Oliver.

"But then, where will I write my observations in if the plant starts to blossom?"

"It won't grow so quickly."

"I think my soil, which is full of nutritious stuff, will speed up it's growth spurt," Oliver said. "So I'm sure it'll grow a bit by tonight."

Len grudgingly handed it to Oliver.

"Alright. I'll come over tomorrow again."

"Yes, please do. I'm sure our baby is missing you already."

Len cringed.

"It's not technically 'our baby'."

"Ah, well. We are growing a living thing. Right?"

"I suppose so..."

Oliver saw Len out of his house and shut the door. He went back to their plant.

"Now, I suppose you need sunlight," he said to the plant. "And we forgot to give you a name! Well, I guess that will be decided by tomorrow."

He took the jar and placed it outside with all his other plants in the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter came up later than I want to; I was overseas with no laptop so I wrote this chapter on my iPad. Enjoy reading! And thank you for the favourites and follows!

* * *

_Ding dong!_

"Greetings, Len!" Oliver chirruped.

Len was standing at Oliver's door step wearing a yellow raincoat with yellow boots, holding up a yellow umbrella. It was pouring cats and dogs outside.

"You can come in as you are, I don't mind," Oliver told Len, allowing him to step in and shut his umbrella.

Len wrinkled his nose upon coming in.

"What is that smell?" he asked Oliver.

"I'm baking scones in the oven. Would you like to have some later?"

"Are they suppose to smell like this?"

"No. The smell is coming from outside in my garden. I was just putting fertilizer," Oliver said, showing Len his hands that shared the same foul smell.

Len covered his nose and asked, "Then why talk about scones when I didn't ask about that?"

"I'm sorry. Now, let's get going with our project."

Len walked over to the table while Oliver disappeared into the kitchen to wash his hands. Len looked for the plant he last saw on the table but it was not there.

"Uh, Oliver?"

"Yes, Len?"

"Where is the plant?"

"It's outside."

"_Outside!?_"

Len looked out of the window and thought about how difficult it was for him to walk in the heavy rain to Oliver's house as dry as possible. How on earth would a small jar of soil and a seed last under such conditions?

"I figured that the little being should learn how to survive on its own whilst we discuss about our project for a while," Oliver self-explained. "Let me show you what I have recorded as my observations since you left."

Len's insides churned over.

"Oh-Alright..."

Even though the notebook was right in front of Len, he let Oliver take it to show him.

"Have a look and tell me what you think, Len!" Oliver said proudly, leaning back on his chair and folding his arms.

Len turned the their mind map page. It was full of arrows and words and scribbles.

* * *

_3.30pm- Len left Oliver's house. The seed is in its home with Oliver. Oliver leaves the plant outside on the garden to give it warmth and sunlight._

_3.45pm- Oliver checks on the plant and gives it some water. The seed has not grown yet but it has made some new friends!_

* * *

Here, Oliver drew some squiggly lines surrounding a... What Len assumed to be a cup... With a sun and a... Another cup... With circles tricking out of it.

_Oliver can't draw_, Len thought to himself. He made a mental note to erase and redraw the picture later after he asked Oliver what he meant to portray in the picture.

Oliver suddenly dragged his chair back and stood up.

"I'll go and fetch our little baby."

"It's _not _our baby!"

"Hush hush, Len. I won't be for long."

Oliver left the room, leaving Len to continue reading the rest of whatever Oliver wrote in the jam-packed mind map.

* * *

_5pm- it is drizzling outside. The plant is still outside in the garden. Oliver leaves it outside to be watered by the raindrops._

_5.10pm- it is raining lightly outside. The plant is still being watered. It looks like it's having a great time..._

_5.15pm- it's raining even moe heavily outside. It's thundering too. Oliver can't go outside because he can't see his garden through the raindrops. But he thinks that the plant will be fine and probably make some friends with his other plants in the garden._

_5.30pm- Oliver worries a bit about the plant now. If anything happens to the plant, Len will get very angry._

_8pm- it's still raining. Oliver is really worrying about their plant now._

_10pm- Oliver prays for the plant's well being and goes to bed._

_Day 2_

_8am- Oliver wakes up to check on the weather. It's still storming through. _

_9.48am- Oliver decides to get wet in the rain and see how the plant is doing. He took a picture of it with his camera. This is the photograph._

* * *

Len took a close, close look at the square-shaped photograph Oliver had pasted underneath the paragraph. He could not see anything apart from darkness and lines from the raindrops.

"I'm back!" Oliver sung, soaked to the skin wearing plastic gloves carrying the near-unrecognizable glass jar.

"Eew!" Len said in disgust, shuddering.

"What?"

"It's full of soil! It looks like..."

"Like?"

"Like... Like... Like never mind."

"Good, then hold this please."

Oliver dumped the jar onto Len's hands. Then, he proceeded to take off the gloves and walk away from Len.

The least Len could do was cringe and slowly set it onto the table. He then slowly took a tissue from his pocket and wiped the mud off his fingers. Did Oliver bury it or something?

"I'm back."

"Alright."

Len took the notebook and drew a new mind map with the day's date. He wrote rather ruefully:

* * *

2.50pm- Len came to Oliver's house, still raining heavily. Oliver just brought in the plant which was full of mud from the garden.

* * *

"You seem to be in a sour mood, Len," Oliver said.

"In what way am I?" Len asked sourly.

"In the way you write and speak."

"Hmph."

"What's the matter?"

Len was not going to tell Oliver anytime soon.

"The weather," he half lied.

"Ah, I see. Well..."

A delightful aroma filled the house. Oliver sniffed delightfully at it.

"The scones are ready! Let me get them ready on pretty plates" he cheered. "You can fix up whatever you'd like, Len." he added, before he left through the door.

_Yes, yes, yes! I would like to! _Len thought happily in his mind as he took out his trusty drawing pen to redraw the terrible, Level One stickmen drawing Oliver attempted.

He felt more happy now after he erased Oliver's drawings off, leaving only his inked ones. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Later, he heard the clinking of plates and cups on the table. He opened his eyes and saw such tasty looking scones with whipped cream and strawberry jam on top and forks laid out by the side.

"You really have done whatever you liked, I see!" Oliver commented as he flipped through the pages of the notebook. "Your better drawings will definitely be of Ms. Megurine's liking, I'm sure."

"Maybe."

"My drawings are like slender men. Get it?"

The words 'slender men' made Len's skin crawl.

"Uh... Yeah..."

Oliver took one of the forks and began to eat the scones.

"Mmmmmmmmm! They are fabulously delicious! Try some Len, and give me your compliments."

Len did not hesitate. He was a bit hungry. It was his first time tasting scones. His teeth bit into crispy, soft and hot dough along with the sweet whip cream and jam. He thought he tasted heaven.

"It's... It's..."

He swallowed.

"Fantastic."

"Hm hm hm!" Oliver muffled in between mouthfuls of scones. "I knew it!

I just baked the scones from a mix."

Disappointment fell upon Len. He thought that Oliver was such a good baker.

"It's still good," he said.

"Great! And is there anything else we need to do with our project yet?" Oliver asked.

"Just a bit of writing."

"Brilliant. When will you have to be home?"

"Not for another hour."

"Excellent. We'll play Slender Man!"

* * *

"Bye bye, Len. Thanks for staying!" Oliver called out to Len as he hobbled down the path back home.

Then Oliver remembered.

"Hey, wait!"

Len did not speak, but he stopped in his tracks.

"I forgot something!"

No response. Oliver took it that Len was listening.

"I have to ask- what name should we give to our baby?"

He still got no response from Len.

"Well, never mind. I guess we should decide whether it should be a girl or a boy first!" he continued to the air. "Boy, or girl? Len?"

Len tilted his head from left to right once but Oliver did not know what he meant.

"Never mind, Len. I guess you've really lost your voice to talk. Rest well, _I'll _be coming to your house for our project tomorrow okay!?"

Len made a quick small nod and shuffled away, never looking back once.

Oliver shook his head slowly, tutting.

"Silly Len, I wonder just what Slender Man is so scary about in the first place, hm, our nameless and genderless plant?" he spoke to the plant as he went back in. "Well, prep up for tomorrow! I'm sure Daddy Len will be glad to see you first thing in the morning!"


End file.
